Kharma
Kharma ist eine Diva, die aktuell nicht bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte 'Das Debüt der Big Mama (Januar 2012 - März 2012)' Nach einer Niederlage gegen Kelly Kelly wollte Layla, wie angedroht, das Geheimnis der Blondine verraten, wurde aber durch Vince Russo unterbrochen. Russo verkündete, dass er Kelly adoptiert hatte und präsentierte auch gleich seine Partnerin: Es war niemand Geringeres als die imposante Kharma! Die Fans in der Halle und auch die Kommentatoren waren sprachlos. Kharma feierte also ihr Debüt in der WGL. Bei der 8. Ausgabe von Smackdown bezwang Kharma Natalya in einem Match und wurde außerdem als mögliche Herausfordererin für den Divas Championship angekündigt. Für das Voting beim Cyber Sunday warb sie hierbei mit dem Slogan: "Weil ...die Big Mama noch nie die Chance erhalten hatte um den Titel zu kämpfen!" Letztlich stimmten die Fans auch für Kharma. Allerdings trat diese auf Anraten von Vince Russo widerwillig nicht an und so rückte Trish Stratus ins Titelmatch, die sich den vakanten Divas Titel sichern konnte. 'Anti Steph Partei (März 2012 - April 2012)' Nachdem Kharma beim Cyber Sunday durch Vince Russo das eigentliche Titelmatch nicht bekam, musste sie bei Smackdown! #11 gegen die amtierende Diven Championesse Trish Stratus in einem Singles Match ran. In dem Match unterlag Kharma schließlich Stratus als diese die Stratusfaction zeigte. Nachdem Kharma geschlagen wurde, konnte Maryse eine überraschende Attacke auf Stratus starten und diese mit dem French Kiss auf den Stahlboden der Stage hämmern. Beim Wrestlemania Axxess konnte Kharma einen Pfad der Zerstörung hinterlassen, obwohl sie nicht für ein Match geplant war kam sie in die Halle und unterbrach das Money in the Bank Ladder Match der Divas. Ohne Probleme konnte Kharma erst Brie Bella, dann Eve Torres und zum Ende hin auch noch Michelle McCool und Beth Phoenix abfertigen. Mit einer grinsenden Kharma endete der Wrestlemania Axxess. Einen Auftritt bei der Hauptshow, also Wrestlemania selber, hatte sie aber nicht. Kurz darauf, bei Smackdown! #13, konnte Kharma sich gegen Eve Torres mit dem Implant Buster durchsetzen. Eine Woche später hatte Kharma die Entscheidung - entweder sich für die Pro-Steph Partei oder gegen eben diese entscheiden. Kharma entschied sich gegen Stephanie McMahon und schloss sich damit der Anti-Steph Partei an. Eine Woche drauf trafen sich die Anti Steph Diven Backstage worunter sich auch Kharma befand, die aber kein Wort an die anderen Diven verlor. 'Der Money in the Bank Koffer (Mai 2012 - Juni 2012)' Bei Lights Out 2012 konnte Kharma sich in einem Fatal Four Way Steel Cage Match um einen der zwei Money in the Bank Koffer, der einem zu jeder Zeit, an jedem Ort ein Titelmatch beschafft, gegen Natalya, Maryse und Nikki Bella durchsetzen! Am selben Abend konnte sich Eve Torres den zweiten Money in the Bank Koffer der Diven holen und Trish Stratus konnte ihren Titel erfolgreich in einer KO Battle Royal verteidigen. Bei Smackdown! #16 trat Kharma gegen Nikki Bella an, überraschenderweise unterlag sie der viel schmächtigeren Diva nachdem diese den Bella Buster durchzog. Nach dem Match war Kharma so sauer das sie den Ringrichter, der zu der Zeit vor Ort war, mit dem Implant Buster abfertigte. Bei Smackdown! #17 konnte Kharma der amtierenden Divas Championesse ziemliche Angst machen, als sie Stratus noch einmal darauf hinwies, dass sie mit dem Koffer die Möglichkeit hat jede Minute dafür zu sorgen, dass Trish's Regentschaft ein Ende findet. Mit einer ängstlichen Trish endet das Segment während Kharma von Dannen zog. In den Folgewochen konnte Kharma einige Psychospielchen mit Trish spielen, die diese nach und nach mehr verstören bis es schließlich beim King of the Ring PPV dazu kam, dass Kharma, nach Trish's erfolgreicher Verteidigung gegen Layla, ihren Koffer einsetzte und somit ihr Titelmatch forderte. Es war kein schöner Anblick für die Fans die an dem Abend zusehen mussten wie Trish in Tränen ausbrach und nach 2 Implant Buster nur noch die Ex-Divas Championesse war. Ein erfolgreicher Cash-In von Kharma wurde an diesem Abend vollzogen. 'Neue Divas Championesse (Juni 2012 - Juli 2012)' Nachdem Kharma den Titel errang, sollte eine neue Ära eingeleitet werden, sie sagte es sei nun Kharma's Ära! Sie werde jede Herausforderin besiegen, die sich ihr in den Weg stelle. Nach ihrer Ansprache posierte sie noch im Ring bevor sie die Stage hinauf verschwand. Später am Abend kamen noch einmal alle Diven heraus als das erste offizielle Match des Divas Duo Titels ausgetragen werden sollte. Kharma blickte immer wieder zu Trish die dadurch immer panischer und ängstlicher wurde. Am Ende wurden dann die Team's bestehend aus Layla und Trish Stratus sowie Maryse und Kelly Kelly ausgewählt. Aus dem Match gingen Trish und Layla siegreich hervor. Bei Smackdown! #21 kam es dann dazu, dass Kharma nach einem gewonnenen Match von Alicia Fox in die Halle kam, die eben Erwähnte attackierte und mit dem Implant Buster still legen konnte. Beim Summerslam Axxess kam es dann zum Titelmatch zwischen Kharma und Alicia Fox, welches Kharma gewann. Einen Auftritt beim eigentlichen PPV hatte sie jedoch, wie schon bei WrestleMania, wieder nicht. Bei Smackdown! #22 - also eine Woche später - kam es dann zum Rematch der beiden Damen, das überraschenderweise Alicia Fox mit einem Einroller für sich entscheiden konnte. Die nächsten Wochen kam Kharma nicht mehr im WGL TV vor ebenso war sie nicht auf Twitter aktiv. 'Das Comeback (August 2012)' Nach einigen Wochen voller Ruhe kam Kharma dann das nächste Mal bei Iron Will vor, in der Rolle der neuen Verbündeten der nWo. Sie hielt Kelly Kelly fest während die nWo ihren Freund Randy Orton vor ihren Augen nach Strich und Faden verprügelte. Nachdem Randy regungslos am Boden lag, lies Kharma von Kelly ab und folgte der nWo. Bei Smackdown! #25 kam es dann zu einem Segment mit Kharma und der nWo, es wurde zudem Kharma's neue Tag Team Partnerin vorgestellt. Dabei handelt es sich um Eve Torres, mit der sie um die Divas Duo Tag Team Titel antreten sollte. Nachdem das neue Team festgelegt wurde, kam Layla heraus um einen Streit mit Maryse anzufangen, was dazu führte das Maryse ein Match zwischen Kharma und Layla festlegte, welches Kharma dann bei der nächsten Smackdown! Ausgabe gewinnen konnte. Nach dem Match kam Trish in die Halle und machte den Save für Layla, die weiter von Kharma bearbeitet wurde. Mit einer doppelten Clothesline gelang es Trish und Layla die maskuline Diva über die Seile zu befördern. Dort lag sie am Boden, als Eve ihr helfen wollte, wurde diese nur weggeschubst. Kharma machte die Cut Throat-Geste womit das Segment ein Ende fand. Am selben Abend konnte Kharma Brie Bella Backstage mit dem Implant Buster abfertigen, nachdem Nikki einfach weiter lief ohne etwas zu merken. 'Ein unbesiegbares Team (September 2012 - November 2012)' Bei Night of Champions kam es dann schließlich zum Aufeinandertreffen der Herausforderinnen Eve Torres und Kharma und der Championessen Nikki und Brie Bella, woraus Kharma und Eve schließlich als Siegerinnen hervor gingen. Mit dem Arcordeon Rack konnte sie Brie Bella zum tappen bringen, was einen Streit der Bella Twins auslöste. Später am Abend trat Kharma erneut auf um beim Steel Cage Match zwischen Maryse und Layla einzugreifen und einen Sieg von Maryse sicher zu stellen, was jedoch schief ging. Stattdessen konnte Kharma Trish Stratus, Alicia Fox und Kelly Kelly die außerhalb des Käfigs waren abfertigen. Nachdem Maryse dennoch verloren hatte, kam Kharma in den Ring und trug ihre Göttin aus der Halle. Bei Smackdown! #30 wurde dann bestimmt, dass Kelly Kelly und Alicia Fox die Hauptherausforderinnen auf Kharmas und Eves Titel sind, das Match würde bei Uncensored stattfinden. Am selben Abend konnte sich Kharma einen Staredown mit den beiden Gegnerinnen liefern, was diese beiden etwas einschüchterte. Bei Uncensored konnten sich Kharma und Eve gegen ihre Herausforderinnen durchsetzen und somit ihre Titel erfolgreich verteidigen. Bei Smackdown! #31 musste Kharma mitverfolgen wie sich Kevin Nash und Maryse Backstage behagten, was an ihrem emotionslosen Blick nichts änderte. Bei Smackdown! #32 kam es dann zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Maryse und Kevin Nash, nachdem dieser versuchte handgreiflich zu werden zog Kharma ihn an seiner langen Mähne von Maryse weg. Bei der Survivor Series kam es dann zum traditionellen Tag Team Match das zwischen dem Team Michelle McCool, Kharma, Eve und Maryse gegen das Team bestehend aus Layla, Trish Stratus, Alicia Fox und Kelly Kelly ausgetragen wurde. Kharma wurde durch einen Double Countout zusammen mit Alicia Fox eliminiert. Am Ende verlor ihr Team das Match, nachdem Maryse am Ende eliminiert wurde. Am darauffolgendem Tributes to the Troops PPV konnten sich Eve und Kharma erneut gegen Kelly Kelly und Alicia Fox durchsetzen. Bei Smackdown! #34 kam es dann zu einem Wortwechsel Eve und Kharma's indem Kharma sagte, dass Eve Maryse vergessen solle und sie das Beste ist was Eve jemals passieren konnte. Zusammen sind sie stark sagte Kharma, nur um dann mit anzusehen wie Eve fast zusammenbrach wonach Kharma kopfschüttelnt von Dannen zog. Bei Smackdown! #35 kam es erneut zu einer Unterhaltung zwischen Eve und Kharma. Diesmal meinte Kharma, dass Eve keine Zeit für das Anmalen ihres Gesichtes verschwenden solle, sie solle sich lieber auf ihr Match nächste Woche konzentrieren, von dem jedoch Eve selber noch nichts wusste. Nachdem Eve versuchte Kharma aus dem Weg zu drücken ging sie einfach nur an ihr vorbei während Kharma ein hämisches Lachen losließ und die Kamera abschwenkte. 'Das plötzliche Ende und Fehde gegen Eve (Dezember 2012 - Present)' In den folgenden Wochen wurde die Lage immer angespannter und Kharma begann an Eve zu zweifeln. Bei Extreme Rules kam es dann zum Bruch als Chairman Vince McMahon den beiden die Duo Titles wegnahm und anschließend einstampfte. Kharma machte ihre ehemalige Partnerin Eve dafür verantwortlich und drohte ihr. Privatleben * hatte eine Beziehung zu WGL Booker Vince Russo Gossip Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Errungene Erfolge * Divas Title * Divas Duo Title (mit Eve Torres) Typische Aktionen *One-Handed Spinebuster *Sit-Out Powerbomb (Awesome Bomb) *Accordion Rack *Kharma Press (Big Splash vom 2. Seil) *Spinning Back Fist Eigenschaften Kategorie:Alumni